


A Safe Haven

by RavenInfinity



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Everyone else is there don't worry, Everyone is a supernatural creature except Shuichi, I've probably forgotten some tags I'll add them if I remember, M/M, Maybe I'm lying, Slow Burn, The five characters there are just the main ones, Who knows :), or maybe he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInfinity/pseuds/RavenInfinity
Summary: When Shuichi Saihara wanders into a realm for the supernatural, supposedly protected by enchanted barriers to keep humans out, he begins to question everything about himself as a dark force sets out to destroy the realm and snuff out all remains of supernatural beings.





	1. Detectives don't have a good sense of direction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fanfiction I intend to complete! This is going to be a long ride, and updates are going to be sporadic, but I hope you all stick with me. Now, without further ado, let's begin!

Shuichi Saihara was a detective. He was good at looking through evidence, pinpointing the pieces that connect and solving them for the big picture. Being a detective did not mean you were good with directions, as he was finding out now. He had been called away from the safety of the city he knew and into the countryside following a trail of gruesome murders. They were brutal and bloody, but carried out with a precision that left practically no evidence behind, apart from stray scraps of fabric and a strange scent that he couldn’t place. Only the most analytical of detectives would be able to solve it, and he decided to test his luck and track it into the barren wilderness. However, he soon found out that the location was harder to find than he thought, and he was now utterly lost within a thick forest. Night had also fallen during his search, making it even harder to see past the dense trees. He looked for something, anything to give him directions. A sign, a mechanical bear, he would take anything. A harsh wind swept past him, making him gasp and hold onto his hat that was in danger of being carried away. 

 

“I-I’m going to d-die out here, a-aren’t I?” He murmured to himself, teeth clacking as his body shivered. He was tired, hungry and cold. All he wanted was to lie down and accept defeat. Suddenly, a glimmer of light caught his eye. Wait, light? Hoping he wasn't seeing things, he whipped his head in the direction of the glow. It was faint, but it was there, shining like a beacon through the black of the night. Hope began to bubble inside him. Where there was light, there were people! All thoughts of giving up disappeared as he forced his body to move, stumbling as he progressively grew colder and closer to the source. Maybe he had severe hypothermia and was just hallucinating it. Maybe he was dead and this was the light to take him to whatever came after. His rational mind would be screaming at his current thoughts, but he didn’t care now. Not when he was so close. Up ahead, his gaze caught a glimpse of a parting within the trees. Quickening his pace, he staggered along until he finally managed to leave the darkness of the trees and enter a clearing. A few rocks were scattered within the grass, and past them…

 

“Is that a town?” He strained to see further, but only the blurry outlines of houses greeted him. People must be there. People who could help him! His whole body swayed as he moved again, taking slow yet progressive steps towards the outlines. Just as he passed the rocks however, he felt a strange sensation that caused him to involuntarily shudder. It was like someone had ran their hands up his back, fingers only just brushing his skin. It was mostly likely the cold. Yes, probably the cold. Or maybe it was the feeling you get before you faint, his vision blurring into black as he fell. The last thing he remembered was the hard ground against his body and a distant voice yelling in panic, before he welcomed unconsciousness with open arms.


	2. New place, New Person, New Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter! Things are starting to move along, but at a very slow pace. At least Shuichi meets someone, but doesn't even get their name! (Well, not yet anyway)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Light. A bright, harsh light began to assault Shuichi's eyes as he finally awakened, blinking slowly as they adjusted to the glow. Where was he? The last things he remembered was falling and... a voice. Sitting up, he glanced at his surroundings. Sunlight was streaming from a gap within a curtained window, casting a glow onto a wooden chest of drawers. Shuichi noticed a collection of knick knacks on top of it, all music themed. It was just a normal bedroom. But, where was this bedroom? Was he in the town he saw? 

"Okay," he began, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "You need to find out where you are. Or at the very least, find out whoever brought you here." Rising to his feet, he walked towards the door and just as he grabbed the handle, it swung open in his face. 

"Oh! You're finally awake!" "Ahh!" Startled, he fell over. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She hurried towards him and held out a hand to pull him up. "It's okay, don't worry about it," he reassured, grabbing onto their hand and suddenly feeling a blast of air as he was hoisted up. Confused, he looked for the source of the wind, before his eyes settled on something that made him gasp in shock. The stranger had wings. Large, white wings. Ones that were keeping them afloat in the air. "That's what most people's reactions are," she giggled, turning around in midair to display the appendages. Shuichi was pretty sure she hadn't seen anyone faint at the sight of them, judging by her expression as he went under once again.

* * *

Shuichi’s eyes slid open for the second time that day, seeing the stranger nervously looking down at him. He noticed that their wings weren’t visible anymore, and only the ends of the feathers peeked out from behind their back. 

“I’m so sorry about scaring you like that!” Shuichi just let out a huff of amusement. “Well, it’s not everyday you see someone with wings, is it now?” The stranger sat down next to him, a hand on their chin in thought. “Ah, you don’t have any beings with wings where you come from then. That would make sense, judging by your reaction just now!” His eyes narrowed in confusion. What was she on about? “What do you mean, beings? Are there more people like you?” “Of course! Although, maybe you hit your head on the way here.” Now he was even more confused. “Why do you think I hit my head?” “Because you can’t remember anything about supernatural creatures! I mean, you’ve even forgotten that you are one!” 

There was a moment of silence as Shuichi absorbed that information. This girl thought he was a supernatural creature. That, must be a joke. Some big, elaborate joke. Logic just dictates that they don’t exist (but what he saw goes against all evidence that this is a joke.) Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and looked directly into her eyes. “There’s no way I’m anything supernatural. I’m just a plain, old human. In fact,” he stood up now, words becoming faster and faster as his emotions whirled into even more of a giant mess. “They shouldn’t even exist but here you are with wings proving all evidence against that claim faulty but there’s still no way that they should exist how could they have hidden from humans and-“ 

“STOP!” He paused. He always had the tendency to ramble when he was stressed, and this situation was no exception. And then there was silence. Silence. Until… the feeling of warm fingers on his shoulders caught his attention. With a jittery sigh, he released the tension in his body, letting her gently spin him around and letting her make eye contact with him. Her gaze was strong, yet gentle, and he strangely felt safe under her stare. “You really are a human, huh?” She paused, taking the time to formulate a response. “Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll go to the town leader, and we’ll have a talk about what to do, okay?” He slowly nodded, seeing her face light up with a small smile. “I’m glad you agree. Now, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Shuichi's first encounter with a supernatural being! Things are only going to get crazier for him, so watch out for that!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a Kudo, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi meets two new people, and he finally meets the town leader! (Key word, finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! We're progressing into the third chapter, where Shuichi meets some familar faces (Well, to us)
> 
> Oh yeah, I also have a tumblr (RavenInfinity05) if you want to talk about DR, or anything else. I'm always happy to chat!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stumbling at the force of the initial pull, Shuichi let himself be led down a flight of stairs and out into the heat of the day. And there, every logical assumption he had about the supernatural shattered. A throng of colourful and curious creatures walked around, getting a slight gasp from Shuichi at the sight of them all. He just couldn’t help but stare. This was something…something he believed to be fiction coming to life. 

“Hello? Earth to… “They raised one hand to their mouth in realisation. “I didn’t even ask you your name!” He snapped out of his daze, their other hand waving back and forth in his face. “O-oh…” He flushed red with embarrassment. How could he forget to ask their name? “It’s Shuichi Saihara.” A smile graced their face after his response. “I’m Kaede Akamatsu! It’s nice to meet you!” Kaede Akamatsu. The name behind the person with blonde, medium length hair and magenta eyes. Also seemed to like music, judging by the music scores on her skirt and the musical note clips in her hair. “Shuichi! Stay with me buddy!” Damnit, he dazed off again! “Sorry, I’m just…a little overwhelmed at the moment.” She nodded, before gently tugging him to the right. “I understand why. All of this must be pretty confusing to you. But don’t worry! The town leader will sort this out all, I’m sure of it!” Oh yeah, they were finding the town leader, weren’t they? Letting Kaede lead him as they walked, he continued to stare at the people that passed them, mind reeling at the things he saw. A giant, muscular man strode past them both, a trail of bugs floating after him. Feeling a tickle against his leg, he glanced down and saw the shortest person he would ever see in his life. That wasn’t the thing that caught his attention however. A fluffy tail whisked back and forth behind them, while cat ears twitched at every sound. A woman clad in red was berating a man standing next to her, his face rapidly changing expressions as they continued to speak. And speaking of that man…

“Yo, Kaede! Who’s the guy?”  
Shuichi began to clam up as Kaede dragged him to them. Social interactions were not his thing. Sure, his co-workers forced him to get out more, but he would always end up analysing the people instead of actually talking to them. “Maki, Kaito, this is Shuichi Saihara. Shuichi, this is Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota.” As they responded with greetings, his old habit began to rise once more. Maki Harukawa. A relatively tall woman with long hair… wait, hair didn’t hiss. Noticing his confused expression, Kaito let out a chuckle. “Maki’s a gorgon. You know, snakes for hair, turning people to stone thing. Pretty cool, huh Shuichi?” He paled slightly. At least he now knew what the blindfold was for. And lastly, Kaito Momota. He was tall, with extremely spiky purple hair and eyes. He seemed to like space, as his jacket interior and slippers were galaxy themed. (He also didn’t know how to wear the jacket properly, but he wasn’t going to say that to him.) However, unlike Kaede and Maki, he had no unusual features. He looked completely human. “So Shuichi!” Kaito exclaimed, draping his arm over his shoulder. “What type of supernatural are you?” That was the question he didn’t want to hear, causing him to tense up, and noticing his unease, Kaede answered for him. “Uh, well, he says he’s human.” There was a pause as the two absorbed the information. Then… “HE’S A HUMAN?!” Kaito’s shout attracted the attention of everyone around, whispers beginning to grow as they stole glances towards Shuichi. He pulled the brim of his hat down further in response.  


“Kaito, you really are an idiot.” That was the first Maki had properly spoken during the interaction, and her statement caused Kaito to splutter in rebuttal. “H-hey, I’m not an idiot!” Lips curled into a grimace as Kaito rambled on, Maki opted to focus on Kaede instead. “Go do what you need to do. I’ll talk to the idiot about not shouting things so carelessly.” Her eyes may have been covered, but Shuichi could feel the glare as her head whipped towards Kaito. “Thanks Maki!” Kaede smiled, pulling him away as Maki began to chew Kaito out. Over the sounds of angry phrases, he heard Kaito yell, “SHUICHI! LET’S HANG OUT TONIGHT!” Sure, if I even survive after this, he thought to himself, the voices becoming distant as they continued down the path. Which reminds him…what was the leader going to do with him? Would they strike him down with lightning? Feed him to piranhas? Crush him to death? Or would they- 

“Shuichi, we’re here.” Kaede’s voice cut through his rambling like butter. Realising they had stopped, he spared a glance at the building that could potentially be his doom. It looked completely normal. “You don’t need to look so nervous!” Kaede laughed, opening the door and leading him inside. “Trust me, they’re really nice and friendly, so you don’t need to look like you’re going to have a stroke.” He once again flushed red, pulling his already low hat even further down. He’s sure he didn’t look that nervous! As they stepped into the room, the surroundings immediately caught Shuichi’s attention. Mounds and mounds of fabric covered the place, each with its own texture, shade of colour and maybe even a little bit of sparkle. A generic sowing machine was placed on the desk in the middle, while two chairs were arranged on the side closest to them. And on the other side… “That’s the town leader,” Kaede quietly explained, gesturing to the woman who sat on the other side of the desk. She appeared to be deep in thought, a finger placed on her chin as she stared into the distance. “She does this all the time,” Kaede whispered, the two of them waiting for a response to their presence. She didn’t move from her position. Glancing towards Kaede, she grinned a cheeky grin and proceeded to lean over the desk and boop the stranger on the nose. This elicit a response from her, as she finally noticed the two new additions to the room.

“Kaede, it’s nice to see you.” Her gaze flicked towards Shuichi. “Who’s the stranger?” “Oh!” Kaede began, taking a seat which prompted Shuichi to do the same. “This is Shuichi Saihara, and he’s a human.” They gasped. “A human? But, humans can’t go through the barrier!” Now fully alert, they stared intensely at Shuichi. Their gaze was strangely hypnotising, like fighting against the current if he tried to look away. “Oh, I guess I should introduce myself! My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, and we need to sort this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you really liked it, why not leave a comment and a Kudo? I'd love to hear your responses to this chapter!
> 
> Also, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you have a wonderful holiday season!


	4. Questions, Questions and more Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! 
> 
> Don't mind me, just shoving some world building right down your throats.
> 
> It was going to happen sooner or later.
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope you go into the New Year with joy and succeed in everything you attempt this year.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!

Shuichi felt like he was being interrogated as Tsumugi rummaged through her desk for some paper and a pen. The questions would come, and afterwards they would decide his fate. It was ironic, considering his position as a detective. “Here it is!” Tsumugi’s mission was a success as she drew forth a notepad and a pen. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, but it’s plain to see that I need to take note of this. You’re the first human that’s ever made it past the barrier!” There it was again. The barrier. This all mysterious, powerful wall. Why was the barrier so important? Why was him getting through so important, apart from him being the first human to do so? And if some other human found the barrier, what did it do then? His notes on the area (given to him as the crimes were centred here) showed many small villages around the forest, so surely someone would have taken a walk and found it. So what happened to the people who found it? Curiosity was gnawing away at him. He needed to know. 

“Excuse me Tsumugi?” Even with only one pair of eyes on him, he still felt the need to curl into himself rise. “May I ask some questions before we begin?” Her inquisitive gaze melted with understanding. “Of course! Ask as many questions as you want! My favourite video game is Deadman Ropeland! You know, the one about the teenagers who- ““Not those types of questions.” She visibly deflated at his response. “O-oh, okay.” When she next spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. If he hadn’t seen her lips moving, he might have thought she said nothing at all. “You have questions about the town, right?” “Yeah. That’s what I meant.” “Oh, sorry.” She seemed rather embarrassed as she fiddled with the pen in her hand. “My hobbies tend to slip through every now and then.” Silence. “I’ll tell you about that video game later, but for now, what questions do you have?” 

That one statement was all it took for Shuichi to start spewing crazed gibberish. “What if people find it how does it work why is it so important-““Slow down Shuichi!” It was the first Kaede had spoken for a while. “You don’t have to rush. Tsumugi isn’t going anywhere.” Forcing the trap known as his mouth shut, he regathered his thoughts and this time strung together a coherent sentence. “What exactly does the barrier do? And why is it so important?” Pursing her lips in thought, Tsumugi was quiet as she thought of the answer, the silence being punctuated only by a hum of consideration every now and then. 

“Well, the barrier actually serves two purposes.” Shuichi quirked an eyebrow. It serves two purposes? So why had he only heard about one? “The first one is the one you know about. The barrier stops all and any humans from entering the town. Until you.” He felt the attention in the room shift towards him. He didn’t like it. “And the other reason?” Shuichi pressed, hoping to dispel the nervous energy beginning to swallow him. “Of course, the other reason!” Tsumugi’s cheery exterior dropped, the atmosphere becoming thick and heavy in an instant. It slithered around him, snake like and deadly, wrapping itself on him and squeezing tighter and tighter with every second. It didn’t help that Tsumugi decided to lean in close to the pair, adding onto the already ominous tension. “The second reason is the one you don’t know, and it’s the most important reason for the barrier.” And the reason is…? “The second reason is it stop the Remnants.” 

“The Remnants?” Shuichi was completely and utterly lost. Was what she said supposed to mean anything to him? Kaede on the other hand, fearfully gasped. “Tsumugi! You know saying their name could make them stronger!” “Who’s them?!” Tsumugi looked embarrassed once more as she turned her gaze to Shuichi. “I keep forgetting you don’t know anything.” Taking a deep breath, her expression returned to being serious. “The Remnants are shadowy, mist like monsters that are created by the God of Chaos and Despair.” “They were the them, by the way,” Kaede whispered to Shuichi. “We don’t say their name as it’s a bad omen of sorts.” Nodding, he continued to listen to Tsumugi. “They create them by using their own life energy, making them Remnants of them, which is where the name came from. They exist only to obey their God and complete their objective.” “Which is…?” “To plunge the world into chaos and despair.” Charming. 

“So how does the barrier stop them from entering the town?” Tsumugi grinned. “When the barrier was created, a charm was placed on it to stop anything containing the energy of that God from entering the town. However, they Remnants can pass though if the barrier is weak or if someone lets them in from the other side.” All this information was making Shuichi’s head spin. Remnants and Gods and energy, it was all completely crazy. Something that he would have to get used to while he was here. “You know Shuichi, I’m surprised that the Remnants didn’t attack you while you were in the forest.” Shuichi choked on his spit. “There were Remnants in that forest?! I could have been killed?!” Tsumugi nodded gravely. “Their God gains power through taking the life energy of other creatures, humans and supernatural alike. They need it in order to become strong enough to complete their goal.” As if fuelled by knowledge, the gears in Shuichi’s head began to turn. “So why didn’t they come after me?” Tsumugi merely shrugged. “I’m not sure.” Silence settled over the room like a blanket after Tsumugi concluded their conversation. “So!” Clapping her hands, Kaede shattered the fragile quiet. “What do you think we should do with Shuichi again Tsumugi?” Oh yeah, he had completely forgotten that his fate was about to be decided right here and now. Guess he just has to wait and see what Tsumugi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably the longest chapter I've written so far.
> 
> They're only going to get longer.
> 
> If you liked it, why not leave a comment and a Kudo? I'd love to hear your responses to this chapter!
> 
> As always, I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	5. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, AKA: The chapter where I try to explain some stuff I felt like I missed last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I realised last chapter that I didn't really explain some stuff as well as I would have liked, so within this chapter I hope I fixed what I wanted to in your eyes.
> 
> I also realised that I kept forgetting the inclusion of Kaede's wings. I also hope I fixed that in this chapter.
> 
> Anyhow, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!

Thankfully, Shuichi wasn't killed in some horrific and gruesome way. What happened was actually much worse. He was told he was able to stay. The reason why? "Because as you know, the barrier keeps out humans and since you're here, it must mean you're a supernatural!" Tsumugi had said. While Kaede jumped for joy, wings propelling her into air, every bit of denial Shuichi had been holding onto fluttered through his fingers and disappeared. He was a... supernatural.

* * *

While Tsumugi and Kaede talked about living arrangements, food, and other important topics, Shuichi let his eyes wander around the room to distract his mind from the latest news. How could someone have so much fabric? You didn't need five different shades of orange, and to top it all off...oh. His eyes settled on a particular mound of cloth. Why was the feeling of déjà vu rising in his stomach? Why did he feel like he had seen that before?  
"Shuichi! We're leaving!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to the door. "Wait!" He yelped, reaching frantically in the other direction, "I still have some questions!" Magenta eyes turned to meet his own. "Tsumugi may be the town leader, but I know I can answer any questions you have! So!" She flashed him a grin, "What do know want to know?"

* * *

At Shuichi's prompting, Kaede explained that this town was the largest safe hold for supernatural creatures, with the place entirely self-sufficient. They kept getting more and more people coming here too, with frantic tales of Remnants destroying their homes and attacking their friends. Shuichi's mind worked like a well-oiled engine as he assembled the puzzle pieces. With this information, it now made sense why the Remnants were in the forest. They were waiting for their chance to kill the most supernatural’s they could. But how much energy do they need to complete their goal? How much do they have currently? And what happens if they get enough? Sadly, he knew there was no point asking those questions. No one would know the answers. So with a sigh of disappointment, he stored them for later. And then there was silence. Silence. Until... "Shuichi." Kaede was back to staring at him. Her gaze was firm, yet gentle, and he couldn't help but maintain it. "What do you want to do now?" What does he want to do? Go home, obviously. However, he was a guest here, and leaving was paramount to suicide with the Remnants stalking around the barrier. Truth be told though, he did want to explore the town a bit more. He never had the chance to while being dragged around, and there were some things he wanted to investigate before they went back to Kaede's house. So with an answer, he opened his mouth to respond as an ominous feeling began to claw its way up his spine. It forced his phrase short and crushed his windpipe with a sadistic glee. It was biting. It was cold. It was an overwhelming cacophony of dread. So what was causing this? 

"Kaede! HEY, KAEDE!" Snapped out of his daze by the yell, he found the source of the feeling as he turned around. Their innocent face and short stature did nothing to quell the terror brought on by their presence. Why did they make him feel this way? "Who's the food~?" Oh. That's why. And then he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I introduced all the characters I needed? Nope!
> 
> If you liked this chapter, why not leave a comment or a Kudo? I would love to hear your responses!
> 
> As always, I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!
> 
> (I wrote the word chapter so much within these notes that it doesn't look like a real word anymore)


	6. A mystery in human form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi finally meet, and only confusion and chaos spawn from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As my summer holiday draws to a close, this only means that school will start up soon, and I will have less time to write chapters and update this story.
> 
> I will do my best to write whenever I get free time however, so don't think this story's going on hiatus while school's in session! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Kaede winced, covering her ears with her hands as the feathers of her wings bristled in pain. The stranger was unfazed however, drinking in the scream with a mischievous smile. 

"Scaring people just never gets old, am I right?" His scream spluttered to a stop. They were joking? He shook his head in confusion. Why did they do that? What did they have to gain out of it? Why was he still on edge? Why did they make him terrified?! 

"Just ignore Kokichi, Shuichi." It was almost like Kaede could sense his inner turmoil and was trying to soothe it. "He likes to cause trouble for people." So that's their name. Kokichi. At once, his habit overruled his fear and he started to analyse them more. 

He had already noticed his incredibly short height, innocent looks and human appearance, but his clothing was something else completely. He wore strange white outfit adorned with multicoloured buttons, which if Shuichi looked hard enough, seemed to resemble a straight jacket. The one thing that stood out the most however, were his eyes. They were hypnotic. They were dangerous. They were the eyes of predator, and he was the prey. 

"So... what brings you here Shuichi? Is it love? A new life? Or an escape from your boring and pitiful reality into something completely different?" Like changing the channel on a T.V, his expression flicked to nothing but pure fear with a suddenness that startled him. 

"Maybe you came to slaughter us all and feast on our organs like spaghetti!" His shock forced him to choke on his spit. "N-no! Why would I do that?!" "Who knows?" 

"He stumbled upon here by accident, Kokichi," Kaede interjected, the slightest touch of annoyance seeping through her words. "He also says that he's a human, but that can't be possible as the barrier let him through." The outside commotion seemed to fade away as Kaede presented this information, drawing Kokichi's picky attention in. He looked almost intrigued as his gaze swept over Shuichi, dissecting him and baring his soul for only him to see. 

"Well, he definitely is something." A grin tugged on his lips, growing bigger and bigger until it looked like his face would split at the seams. And then... 

"Well, I'm bored! You two worry warts have fun figuring out what Shuichi is!" And as quick as he came, he disappeared back into the fray, taking the ominous and crushing pressure that loomed over Shuichi during the entire conversation. Next to him, Kaede released a huff of irritation she had been holding onto. Talking with Kokichi was like running a marathon, gruelling and painful. 

"Kaede, what was that about?" She released another sigh. "That was your introduction to Kokichi Ouma." His hand was grabbed once more as the routine of being pulled started up again. "He's a self proclaimed liar and troublemaker, so don't believe anything he says." He was a liar? Shuichi couldn't deny the excitement that began to bubble at the road lying ahead of him. As a detective, he always sought after the truth, and he always enjoyed a challenge. And now, Kokichi had announced himself as a walking enigma. Despite his logical mind warning him about the aura of fear the boy possessed, he couldn't help but be curious. Just who was Kokichi Ouma?

* * *

Kokichi's interest in Shuichi started as soon as he looked at him. Immediately his senses were overtaken by a wash of vanilla, but underneath the deliciously sweet scent was a powerful kick of cinnamon. 

To him, it was the perfect smell for what Shuichi was. It was confusing, tantalising, and something you would never expect from someone so plain. To put it simply, it was intoxicatingly good. 

He continued to grin as he walked away from the pair, countless ideas and possibilities running through his head. He wasn't invested in this game before, but with a new piece in play, things might just start to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of something beautiful in my story?
> 
> It's more likely than you think.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, why not leave a comment and a Kudo?
> 
> I'd love to hear your responses!
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be a long ride everyone


End file.
